


The Dragons Castle

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dragon AU, M/M, Monster Hunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: McHanzo Day 2 - Divergent | AUJesse a monster hunter is called to a village to take care of a castle... what he finds is something else





	The Dragons Castle

Jesse looked up at the dark castle on top of the bleak, lifeless hill over looking the town. Up there was the monster he had been sent to kill, the dragon that had terrorised this poor town for far to long. He had faced many monsters, his father Gabriel had made sure of that, but never had he once encountered a dragon. Jack and Reinhardt use to tell him stories of dragons when he was younger, but never did he once believe they were true; but then again if werewolves and vampires could exist, why couldn’t dragons.  
About a month ago a message went out from the town for help, Jesse had watched many of his fellow hunters go off to fight the beast, but not one came back; and the messages for help kept on coming. Finally Jesse responded and here he was standing at the bottom of the hill with a dark castle from one of Reinhardt’s old story books, preparing to take on this task. Even though he had accepted this work, Jesse had to admit he was at a loss. He knew nothing about the dragon, nor what had happened to the other hunters. Jesse had asked in the town for information, but apart from getting the name of the last owner of the house, there was no information. It was like the towns people were scared to utter a word to him, or they were just saving their breath on another soon to be dead hunter. No! Jesse would not end up like the other hunters, he would not waste away in the claws and teeth of a dragon. Jesse would make it.

Taking a deep breath Jesse rapt on the old oaken door, which creaked and whined as he hit. Two beats of his heart passed before the door creaked louder and shifted open enough for a little sliver of light to pass through. Jesse pushed his gloved hand against the door and it easily swung open. Jesse pulled the smoke from his lips and stamped it on the ground before entering the creepy castle. It was a strange place compared to the layers that Jesse was use to finding monsters in. The place was clean, spotless! It was covered in art work of the castles old family, golden statues of dragons and other mythical beast battling, and half lit candles on each wall. Jesse was impressed, this certainly was a dragons hard, not the scruffy old cave of the werewolves he usually fought. Maybe he could take a few things back with him after this was over and the dragon was dead.   
At the top of the grand stair case was a large portrait of the family that once inhabited the castle. A man and woman stood tall and proud in the dead centre of the portrait, their eyes following him no matter where he stood. Standing in front of them were two boys, well one of them was certainly a boy. Short black hair and chubby cheeks and a bright smile on his face. Then the other boy, or was he a young man? Jesse couldn’t tell, his hair was pulled back from his face and although he had slight puppy fat on his cheeks, his eyes bore into Jesse making him think that the boy was at least in his twenties when this portrait was done. Jesse stood looking up at the portrait in awe, must have been a powerful and wealthy family to afford a portrait of this quality. Underneath was a golden name plate covered in a thin layer of dust, grabbing the corner of his serape Jesse cleaned the plate to reveal the name of the painting.

_The Shimada Family  
Sojiro, Yukina, Hanzo and Genji_

A cute family, Jesse thought with a little flicker of a smile. Jesse wondered what happened to the family as he climbed the rest of the stairs and followed the corridor to the first set of rooms. Jesse wondered if the family had escaped the terror of the dragon, had they been away on holiday when the dragon took over, or were they at the mercy of the dragon when it landed. Jesse wondered how long ago the dragon had attacked and taken over, if the call had only just been sent, perhaps it was a recent event, but the décor and the paintings around the rooms made Jesse think that perhaps it was a long time ago. But if that was true then shouldn’t there be a mess?  
“I’m over thinking this…” Jesse muttered to himself as he scaled another set of stairs to one of the towers. A wind blew through the tower and Jesse paused, it was a warm air. Did it belong to the dragon? Drawing his gun Jesse cautiously continued up the stairs. At the top of the tower was one door, slightly ajar. There was a crash from the room and Jesse ducked behind the wall. He listened, nothing. No more noise. A wind blew through the stair case but now it was cold, not warm like the last one. Jesse bit his lip and edged around the corner, he could see very little in the room. Taking three steps he reached the door. Jesse stopped and listened. Nothing. Did the dragon know he was there? Only one shot. Just takes one shot. Don’t miss.  
1… 2… 3…  
Jesse barged into the room, gun aimed, flash bang ready to distract. What Jesse saw however was not what he expected. The room was empty of any dragon and furniture. At the far end of the room was a bed with a young man laying on it, his eyes filled with fear at Jesse’s entrance. Jesse checked the room once more for a dragon that would have no where to hide before he stood and spoke to the man.  
“Are you hurt?” Jesse asked as he rushed to the young mans side. Jesse noticed the ripped clothes with freckles of blood dotted at the collar. His skin was pale and shone in the moon light, his eyes were a dark brown that Jesse was drawn to; he seemed familiar. His high cheek bones were blushed pink and getting pinker as Jesse closed in on him. His body was thin, but under the ripped clothes Jesse could see the shadows of muscles there. The young man seemed surprised to see him, he pulled away from Jesse as if he was unsure of the hunter.  
“It’s alright,” Jesse smiled and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “I’m here to save you.”  
“S-save m-me…” The young man seemed confused. His hands shook and his lips wobbled, how long had he been here? Was he one of the hunters, or was he a villager?  
“My name is Jesse, I’m a Monster Hunter.” Jesse explained softly and placed a hand on the young mans shoulders. “What’s your name?” Jesse smile brightened as the blush grew on the young mans face. He was so handsome when he blushed.  
“H-Hanzo…” He rasped quietly to Jesse with a twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips. Jesse blinked and pulled back, Hanzo… He was one of the boys in the painting. So this was a recent event…  
“Your family owned this castle?”  
Hanzo nodded at Jesse. Damn, this was messed up. Had Hanzo hidden here from the dragon? Or had the dragon captured him? Dragons were known to horde beautiful objects, could people be included in that as well?  
Jesse pulled the canister from his belt and handed it to Hanzo. With a proper smile Hanzo took it from him and drank. Luckily one of the village elders had given him some water to drink. Not whiskey, but water was the best thing for Hanzo right now. Hanzo handed the flask back and Jesse placed it on his belt. Looking back up at Hanzo, he noticed a small droplet of water fall from his mouth, over the curve of his rose pink lips and down on to his smooth pale skin and rested on his chin. Jesse blinked, those lips… God were they kissable.  
Jesse shook his head, he could woo the guy once he got him out of here and killed the dragon. Jesse took Hanzo’s hand and pulled him front the bed,  
“Let’s go.”  
“AH!”  
Jesse fell to the ground holding Hanzo in his arms. Hanzo had collapsed the moment his feet touched the ground. Jesse looked down at Hanzo’s legs and noticed the cuts and bruises on the young mans thin legs. They looked bad, even if the blood had dried, they looked painful, Hanzo couldn’t possibly hold himself up in that condition.  
Jesse looked at Hanzo, a tear in the thinner mans eyes, his eyes looked upset as he looked down at his own legs. Hanzo’s hand was wrapped in Jesse’s shirt as Jesse’s arms around Hanzo’s waist. They were close, breath dancing along the others skin. Hanzo looked up at Jesse with an intense gaze. His lips were parted, his light danced in his eyes making them shine like the stars in the sky. They were so close and blushes danced on both their cheeks. Jesse coughed and looked away,  
“Sorry, shouldn’t ‘av pulled ya.”  
Hanzo smiled and placed a hand on Jesse’s scratchy cheek and pulled the hunter to look back at him.  
“Thank you,” he whispered softly and leaned in closer to the hunter. Their lips brushed against each other before Hanzo pulled away. Hanzo smiled up at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes. Jesse felt intoxicated, Hanzo’s cent like those strange trees outside; it felt like Jesse was drowning in the smell of the injured man. His body was warm against his own, so hot it made Jesse feel like he had a fever running over him. His lips were dry but his mouth was watering for more kisses. Jesse felt consumed by Hanzo, his soft hand on his cheek, a warm breath on his lips; Jesse couldn’t resist. Hanzo leaned in for another steering kiss, now Jesse felt like he was on fire as Hanzo pulled him closer. His lips felt like rose petals against his chapped ones, his tongue danced on his lips and into his own mouth. Jesse felt the air be sucked out of him by the kiss.  
“Han-zo…” Jesse whispered as he tightened his grip around the young man. “We need to leave…” He coughed, “not that I didn’t like it… Just… there’s a dragon ou’ there.”  
“Can’t we stay here?” Hanzo whispered pulling Jesse closer and breathing on his neck. He placed a soft kiss on his neck, just under his ear letting a moan escape Jesse’s lips. “We just met…” Jesse shivered as a warm wet tongue licked at his neck. “And I have to thank you some way…” Jesse moaned again as teeth bit into his skin, hands swarmed around his skin, pulling at his serape, tossing it to the floor.   
Jesse closed his eyes as he felt Hanzo pushed him to the ground, the cool stone floors contrasted with Hanzo’s heat above him. Jesse felt his head spin and blur, like he was drunk. Jesse felt light as deft hands pulled at the buttons on his shirt. He cracked his eyes open as the memory of HAnzo’s face began to fade from his mind. Above him was Hanzo smiling down with piercing blue eyes…  
Blue!!!  
Hanzo had not had blue eyes before, they were brown, deep deep brown… What on Earth! Jesse looked again over Hanzo and at the changes he had not noticed before. Those eyes were shining like some beast of the night…. On his head… poking out from his hair… Horns… like dragons horns…  
Jesse felt his senses come to him at once, the drunken feeling of lust vanished from his mind and was replaced by horror. He pushed Hanzo away and scrambled to his feet against the fatherest wall.  
“W… What…”  
“Jesse. Is something wrong?” Hanzo asked with fake innocent eyes. Jesse could see through the lie.  
“What…” Jesse gulped, the dragon… No one knew how long the dragon had been there because no one could tell the difference between the man and the dragon. “Dragon…” Jesse whispere.  
Hanzo sat up straight with a confused look. His hands pulled back the hair from his face and grazed against the horns. Hanzo blinked before a smirk graced his lips. He stood up as lithe as a cat and stood tall and proud like a dragon. How had Jesse missed it? The castle filled with expensive items, the only being a young handsome man… Dragons liked pretty things… They were beautiful things…   
“Oh… Seems I got carried away…” Hanzo chuckled and folded his arms. “I didn’t expect you to see this side of me before I’d taken you.” Hanzo growled at him and Jesse glanced at the exit. A quick run, if he was lucky he could bolt the door on the way out. “I was so looking forward to having my way with you… After the last hunter, it was so thrilling to be held by someone who didn’t want to hurt me.” Hanzo laughed and spun on his injured legs, demonstrating his ploy against the Hunter. Now!  
Jesse bolted for the door, however Hanzo rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the door. The door slam shut in Jesse’s face, leaving a small whimper to escape his lips and a sweat drop to fall over his temple. He was trapped, to be the play thing of a dragon.  
“Now then…” Hanzo smiled as Jesse felt his breath on his neck. When had he moved? “Let’s continue our fun.”


End file.
